Strawberry Fields Forever
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: Fic one in my Beatles tribute set! IshiKei paired, oodles o' fun! Honestly, Strawberry? You had to expect it...


A/N (note: this is not a rant.): Okay, I am a Beatle Maniac; I only wish that I could beat the shit out of the guy that killed John Lennon. They should have kept him alive and just charged fans twelve bucks each to beat him up. You'd make a killing that way. Anyhow, the story behind this idea is, I was listening to Fool on the Hill and got an idea, and then I thought to myself, hell, the Beatles are inspirational, I should do a bunch of fics inspired by the songs. Therefore, what I did was, I listened through my whole library of Beatles hits and waited for inspiration. The songs that I didn't get a pairing idea for right away were set aside to use later. So how these work is I'm going to listen to the title song on repeat and whatever comes out is what you get, they will probably not be smutty but there will be mentioning of sexual themes and some making out. Though I cannot completely say no smut… whatever happens, happens, and it's all because of the music. It's suggested that you listen to the song, but not necessary, to get the full effect of a fic in here, but it is suggested you listen to the song period. You won't exactly understand what they're about or understand the symbolism behind it if you haven't even heard the song. (Good thing though, most of the songs in this series were actually in the Across the Universe movie so if you've seen it you might recognize the song.)

Disclaimer: I do not claim to have enough money to own the Lennon McCarthy Song Book. I also do not own any anime series except my own and mine are purely in manga format right now. All the stuff above this? Totally not mine. Only the musings and rant stuff is genuine. Plus, Sgt Pepper the movie rocksors! Go Bee Gees!

Chapter 1: Strawberry Fields Forever- KeigoXIshida (this is one of my fav pairings, seriously, who can't see it?)

Note: Yes. I love the IshiXKei pair. They're so cute together…

It didn't take a genius to realize that Keigo loved Ichigo. It only took Ishida, who, though top of the class, was no genius.

But it was logical. Who knew what past those two had; they've known each other a few years and when you're around a personality like Ichigo's you get sucked in. It takes less than a year, Ishida knew personally.

The whole sordid affair between him and Keigo, and the pointed reason why he was glaring at Kurosaki for being such an idiot as to not notice, had begun at a party. Specifically Orihime's birthday party.

And, of course with Orihime being Orihime, it was hilarious in an 'if you'd heard about it and not actually had to suffer through the whole five hours of it' way. She'd gone all out on the party. Cake, balloons, pin the tail on the donkey, a piñata, a clown, the perfect party for an eight year old…

It was actually kind of fun once you got past the fact that everyone was nearly, or past, eighteen and were watching a clown juggle fire and make baloonimals… and after the games outside, consisting of Renji and Ichigo both making asses of themselves trying to beat the shit out of the paper 'monster', everyone getting thoroughly dizzy during a half hour long game of pin the tail on the donkey (even Ishida hadn't got close by a long shot. However, it would have worked were the tail located on the nose of the donkey.) tHey went inside and resumed more adult activities.

One of which was drinking.

The other was dismissing to various rooms of the apartment once the first activity was completed.

Ichigo had left more or less a half hour or so after the drinking started, dragging Renji and the other soul reapers along behind him and leaving the others with what few classmates had shown up. Orihime, of course, had invited the whole class and having the inhuman members of the student body leave was a big relief to seating arrangements. Keigo's friend Mizuiro dismissed himself with a cute older classmate that Ikkaku had invited last minute then accidentally ditched fairly early in the evening, several other classmates running off to another room to make out or worse. Orihime passed out a few minutes into a drinking game with Chizuru and Tatsuki. Tatsuki drug both girls off to Orihime's bedroom and told the rest of the people still there to make themselves comfortable and as long as they didn't break anything they could stay a little while longer.

Most of the other people left but Chad stayed, cleaning up the remaining food and putting it away for the girl and Ishida finishing off the last of the Kirin and sake.

"Toss me one." Keigo had winked, Ishida handing him a beer. Keigo was pretty drunk already, and was solid against his side. "So Ishi-chaaaan, are you an' Orihime close?"

"no." he answered, just drinking his Kirin and trying to get the boy to go away.

"Hmm… just dat, you, her, an' Chad 'ave been hangin with Strawberry a lot…"

"We're both in crafts club together. There was a week tournament for the club over summer." it wasn't entirely a lie.

"Is crafts fun? I mean, it's gotta be for you to be in it, but do you like it because it's fun or for da chicks?" Keigo asked, Ishida sighing and giving up his brooding sitting there. Might as well exhaust the topic and get him to go away that way. Or pump drink into him until he passes out.

"I took it for the help in learning to sew. I live on my own and make a lot of my own things." he answered, relaxing a little.

"Cool I suppose… my sister can't sew worth jack…" Keigo chuckled. Then he snapped. "You're one of those eh… Quincy! Right? You made your costume?"

"It's not a costume… I'm not a super hero or something…" Ishida was surprised the kid knew something like that. Then again, he was friends with Ichigo, and he did live with Yumichika and Ikkaku…

"Tradition garb, w'ver…" Keigo shrugged. "Didja make it?"

"Yes."

"Awesome. So, I been thinking, I should have a costume too, I mean, the soul reapers get the haori and stuff, Chad gets an accessory, Orihime has those neat gloves an the lil clips, and Ichi's sisters have color coded costumes with Don Kanonji." Keigo smiled, chuckling a little. "And even you have that sexy lil white thing. With the cape."

Ishida nearly dropped his can.

"What?" he sputtered, Keigo not even catching the comment.

"So, I was thinking red, it'd work right? Maybe something more subdued, like blue?" Keigo asked, glancing over at him.

"Eh, yeah. Blue, maybe navy." Ishida nodded, Keigo nodding.

"Yeah, that'd work. Though I might go with white too, it'd layer well…" Keigo muttered. Ishida swallowed hard.

"Hey, why don't you go home? It's late." Ishida asked, Keigo shaking the beer can in front of his face.

"Mizu's my ride, I'm kinda stuck here." Keigo chuckled. Ishida smirked a little.

"I'd give you a ride." Ishida suggested.

"nah. My place is probably chaos… it's nice n' quiet here." Keigo sighed, looking around at the barely populated room. He chuckled. "Thanks though, but Ikka and Yumi are both probably pissed at Kurosaki draggin em off before they could get flat out drunk."

"Probably." Ishida smiled a little. It was quiet for a little while then he frowned. "Don't you have a sister? Won't she be worried?"

"You have a _dad_, would _he _be worried?" Keigo asked, Ishida going silent.

"I see." Ishida sighed. Keigo reached over and pushed his hair out of his face, his fingers lingering a few seconds too long on the boy's cheek afterwards.

"Do you hide back there a lot?" Keigo smiled, oblivious though Ishida was feeling a bit too hot around the collar now. He pulled his face away.

"no." he said sharply. Keigo stood and looked down at him.

"so, you gonna invite me back to your place or are we gonna sit around Orihime's all night?" Keigo smiled, Ishida suddenly almost positive the man wasn't nearly as drunk as he let on.

And that was how it started. Ishida taking Keigo back to his house and both of them having hard, wanting, utterly depraved sex.

Then going to school the next day with matching hangovers.

But he could tell just how in love Keigo was with the Soul Reaper and it hurt, it was painful to be a replacement, rebound, fall back.

He sighed and glanced away, knowing Ichigo wouldn't notice him glaring until he threw his notebook at the dummy's head, then he got flicked in the back of the neck and spun to glare at the person who'd done it.

"Lunchtime Ishi-chan, time to eat!" Keigo grinned in the face of his most powerful glower and he relaxed.

"Yeah. What do you have?" he asked, standing and grabbing his lunch.

"Eh, something my sister packed into bento last night." Keigo shrugged as they walked up to the school roof.

"Oh? Better than the usual onigiri and barbeque sauce…" Ishida frowned.

"Che, unless you have something better don't talk." Keigo grumbled. Ishida smirked and set his lunch down.

"Curry." he smirked, knowing that was one of Keigo's favorite things. Keigo fell over.

"You _asshole!_" he glared, Ishida smirking and sitting on the roof with him.

"maybe." he smirked at him, Keigo bowing.

"Sorry Ishida-san, might I please share some of your delectable cooking?" he asked, peeking up at Ishida. Ishida lifted a bite to his mouth.

"depends." he smiled. Keigo leaned closer, violating his bubble utterly and kissing him. Ishida's eyes were wide as Keigo stole that bite from his mouth and pulled away smirking.

"Never mind. Too spicy." Keigo smirked and opened his own lunch, Ishida sitting there staring at the door. Ichigo was blushing the brightest red he'd seen the boy in his life and had dropped his lunch in the doorway. Keigo looked up, went the faintest red then grew a grin. "Want some curry Ichigo? Ishida's practically giving it out!"

Ishida fell over and went red, Ichigo collecting his lunchbox and as much of the spilt food as he could.

"no I um… that's fine I'll just um… I'll eat with Chad and Orihime…" the sub-shinigami said, turning tail and bolting back down the stairs. The door shuttered closed and Ishida blinked at Keigo who was just eating quietly.

"Broke up did you?" Ishida frowned, Keigo choking and then gaping at him.

"Wha-?" Keigo asked, wiping his chin on his arm and frowning.

"I'm not an idiot Keigo." Ishida sighed, Keigo smiling a little.

"Hmm. I moved on is all." he smiled at him and pushed his hair back.

"Did you?" Ishida asked softly.

"Yep. And I've been thinking about getting you some berets or something. Maybe with dragonflies on them." Keigo smirked, pushing his hair away from his face again though it just kept falling back. Ishida scowled and slapped his hands away.

"I think not." he scoffed.

"You also thought I was in utter love with Ichigo, look how that ended up." Keigo smiled and went back to his lunch, eating quickly before the lunch bell sounded.

Ishida had to admit… he had him there…

End.

Lol. Okay, that was sweet, and I admit, I loved it.


End file.
